Remember Me When
by JuliaNikol
Summary: When her husband is captured on a mission that she herself should have been on, a griefstricken Mrs. Charlie Weasley remembers her life with, and without, him. Through her memories of a life torn apart by war and betrayal, she is able to remember Charlie
1. Prologue

"Mrs. Weasley?" a rather important looking man called to a group of women gathered in the garden of the Burrow. Five of the six turned around to meet the voice of the caller,

"I'm Mrs. Weasley," the five said at the same time.

The official, seeing he had more than one Mrs. Weasley, clarified, "Mrs. _Charles_ Weasley."

A young woman with long dark hair and wide gray eyes responded this time, "I-I'm Mrs. Charlie Weasley. Is something wrong?" but Mrs. Weasley knew there was something wrong by looking at the wizard in front of her, but out of shock, panic and fear asked anyway.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid your husband is missing. He didn't make the meeting," the wizard gave her a grave look and with a 'crack', he was gone. Mrs. Charlie Weasley was caught in the arms of two of her sisters-in-law as she fell.

It was dark when she awoke. She knew that her family had to be as upset as she was about Charlie's disappearance, but she was in no mood to be consoled and coddled by Molly or forced to 'talk about it' with her sisters-in-law. She pulled herself up from the bed and walked around the bedroom she knew had once belonged to her husband. She remembered when he lived here.

Her emotions were getting the best of her, and she allowed herself a bit of a sob. She and Charlie had been through so much and now it was he, not her that was missing. Charlie should never have taken her place. He should have been in Romania with his dragons, where he was the happiest. She knew that this was a trap; they had meant to capture her. She was the one called to a special place in all of this. She was the one they wanted. Charlie had taken her place for this mission, though.

Voldemort was dead, Harry had taken care of that, but that didn't mean the war was over. Immediate danger aside, it was up to Mrs. Weasley and the other Aurors to bring in the rest of the dark wizards who were hiding from justice. Life had thrown a wrench in her plans, however, and immediately following Harry's victory, Mrs. Weasley had married her husband in a double ceremony with his younger brother, Ron and his wife, Hermione. At first, their marriage had been able to work around both of their jobs, but some weeks ago, Mrs. Weasley had awoken her husband very early in the morning with her groans and retching in the bathroom. Mrs. Weasley was going to be a mother and therefore, Charlie had insisted she not go on this particular mission. When he left, she was uneasy, and when the Ministry official had arrived, she knew something had happened.

Mrs. Weasley put a hand to her stomach and let her tears flow for the first time in years. She didn't have many weaknesses, but Charlie was sure one of them. Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears and looked at the picture next to her bed. Charlie had retrieved it from a box Mrs. Weasley had kept from all her children's Hogwarts days. He had left it in the bedroom for her to find after he had left with a note saying, "Remember. Love, Charlie." It was the very first picture they had ever taken together. Despite her grief, Mrs. Weasley managed a small smile. They were so very young then. As Mrs. Weasley looked at her 11-year-old likeness throw a snowball at Charlie, she let herself remember.


	2. The Meeting of Two Personalities

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."-Carl Jung

A/N: I own nothing but my character and I greatly appreciate reviews and suggestions on where to take this story.

She was in the Gryffindor common room, holding a teacup in her small hand. She gazed into the fireplace, relishing in the warmth it gave. It was only her second day at Hogwarts and as much as she loved the place, she was wishing she were finished with it. Ever since the Sorting, it seemed that everyone in the entire school was shunning her very existence. Not that it was much of a change from her life before Hogwarts. She had grown accustomed to the seething looks, the stares, and the whispers. She had no friends her own age and the only ones she did have were those older witches and wizards who had looked after her growing up. She longed for a different life, a life where she could blend in. But unfortunately her history was evident in her appearance and her tarnished surname.

As she sat in the cozy common room, all she really wished for was one person to look in her direction. She needed someone to hold her teacup so she could practice Transfiguration. She had successfully executed the spell twice before, but each time she had to spend ten minutes chasing down the mouse she had transfigured her teacup in to. Her inquisitive gray eyes searched the common room and saw a group of fourth year girls, giggling over the handsome wizard featured in the latest issue of some magazine. Clearly, they would be no help. In the chair next to hers was a seventh year boy reading a catalog of the newest and fastest brooms and she new he was avoiding her gaze-also no good. Then, as she sighed in defeat, she spotted him. He was sitting in the corner directly across from her chair with his brow furrowed in concentration. He was staring at a piece of parchment, his eyes glazed over. She watched as he ran a hand through his red hair and smiled. Charlie Weasley and his older brother had been the only two people at the Gryffindor table to smile when she had sat down after her Sorting. Without another thought she walked over and peeked over the parchment.

"Hi," she startled him and he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Hi," he responded after gaining his balance.

"Will you help me with my Transfiguration homework? Everyone else seems a bit busy," she opened her eyes wide and stared directly into his, hoping against hope she could somehow find a friend in this good-natured face. He looked at her for a moment, a curious look in his eyes.

"And what makes you think I am not busy?" he asked in a very serious tone.

She looked at him point blank for a moment and then they both burst into a fit of laughter. He smiled warmly at her and laid the parchment down, "Sure," he said genuinely.

Her eyes lit up and she handed him the teacup excitedly, "Thank you. All you have to do is hold that," she told him quickly.

She did her spell and Charlie looked quite surprised to be holding a mouse instead of a teacup. "I've been chasing them down for about half an hour now. I didn't want this one to get away," she told him while taking her mouse back, "Now, is there anything I can do for you?"

He looked at her for a moment and she took it as a no, but as she turned and walked away he called to her, "Talitha? How are you at Potions?" And Talitha smiled and ran back to Charlie Weasley, helping him make sense of the essay he was assigned.

Talitha Weasley wiped a tear from her cheek as she remembered the day she had met her husband. She had known he was a kind-hearted person. When he had smiled at her at the Sorting she had been thankful for the encouragement and figured that would be it. He was, after all, a third year. But after that night in the common room, Charlie had befriended her when everyone else shunned her. He was the kindest person she had ever known. He never judged her because of her last name or because of her past, he was just there for her. He was just simply her friend. She let out a sob as she thought of his handsome, good-natured face when it was thirteen years old. After their first conversation, she had instantly been smitten with him. In her eleven years, she had never known a more handsome boy.

Talitha had been somewhat of a bookworm in her younger days. Being an orphan with a last name that had been tarnished and a family associated with atrocious acts, she had been looked after and cared for by a menagerie of kind witches and wizards. She had never been around people her own age and much preferred the company of her older caretakers who taught her a lot about magic. She was very advanced for her age and had been studying books full of spells, potions, curses and history for as long as she could remember. She had really no desire to be around other witches and wizards of her age, for she knew she was already far more advanced than they. Charlie had changed that, though. He knew things she did not and she was a great tutor to him in those subjects he never really could master. It also helped that by the third week of her first year, her professors had recommended to the Headmaster she be allowed to skip ahead, for they knew they were only holding her back as a first year. Dumbledore, knowing fully of her abilities since he had helped foster them, wholeheartedly agreed to this. She had been moved to all of Charlie's classes and was now considered a third year student. She had been most elated, because this meant she could take more classes and be with Charlie throughout the day. This ultimately led to their close friendship. He had taken her to the Burrow over the Christmas holidays because he knew she had no family to be with. They were inseparable and were a great influence on each other. She had managed to explain Charlie's least favorite subject, Potions in a way he actually understood and he had given her a love for magical creatures and taught her to play Quidditch.

With that thought, she let out another sob. Her fondest memory of Charlie had happened after a Quidditch game…


	3. Then I Kissed Her

"Well I walked up to her and I asked her if she wanted to dance  
She looked awful nice and so I hoped she might take a chance

When we danced I held her tight  
Then I walked her home that night  
And all the stars were shining bright  
And then I kissed her

Each time I saw her I couldn't wait to see her again  
I wanted to let her know that I was more than a friend

I didn't know just what to do  
And so I whispered I love you  
And she said that she loved me too  
And then I kissed her

I kissed her in a way that Id never kissed a girl before  
I kissed her in a way that I hope she liked for evermore

I knew that she was mine so I gave her all the love that I had  
Then one day shell take me home to meet her mom and her dad

Then I asked her to be my bride  
And always be right by my side  
I felt so happy that I almost cried  
And then I kissed her

And then I kissed her  
And then I kissed her" Then I Kissed Her- The Beach Boys

She couldn't see Charlie. Everything was such a blur. The other Chasers were yelling, "He caught it! He caught it!" but from her position, Talitha could not see where he was or if he had indeed caught the Snitch. Then she saw a very familiar grin and flaming red hair and the Golden Snitch was shining in his hand. Charlie had just won the game against Hufflepuff and they had won the Quidditch Cup. They had won the Cup! It took a moment for it all to sink in for Talitha and then she too was hurtling towards Charlie. He saw her coming and broke free of Oliver Wood's death grip to embrace her. They met midair and fell to the ground together. Charlie was screaming "We WON we WON!" as he held her tightly to him.

The rest of their team slammed into them a moment later but Talitha kept hold of Charlie. At that moment she had never been happier in her entire life. Her team, her beloved Gryffindors, had just won the Quidditch Cup. Charlie was positively beaming as he broke away from her long enough to take the Cup from Dumbledore. Charlie had one arm around her and motioned for her to take the Cup with him and together they raised it high in the air. As their fellow Housemates swarmed the pitch, tears flowed down Talitha's face. It was the first time she had ever cried tears of happiness.

The euphoria lifted slightly and the team made their way to the changing rooms before joining their House in what was sure to be a roaring victory party. Charlie changed rather quickly, and then called out, "I'll meet you outside, love," to Talitha. She grinned before replying "Ok". She kept the grin on her face the entire time she was changing. She thought about Charlie's smiling face. It made her happy to see him so elated. She cared very deeply for him. In fact, she had always loved Charlie; he was the best friend she had ever had. She had also had a crush on Charlie since their first conversation four years before. He was quite popular with a lot of girls, actually. He was so kind and warm and very good-looking. She had found that this was a rare combination. She was always jealous of the girls who batted their eyelashes when Charlie walked down the hall and the girls who cheered loudly for him at their Quidditch matches. But Charlie never seemed to have any interest in any of them. She always reckoned he was too busy concentrating on Quidditch, especially since being made Captain, and his fascination with magical creatures to meddle around with girls. He always had time for her though. _That's because you're his best mate,_ she told herself. Charlie had never been interested her in more than just a friend. He thought of her as a sister and nothing more.

She shook her thoughts of Charlie and headed for the exit of the changing room. She smiled when she saw Charlie standing outside waiting for her. He looked at her for a moment and a funny expression came over his face. His blue eyes seemed to darken and all of a sudden he was running toward her. Somewhere, inside, she what was about to happen before it did. Charlie picked her up easily in his arms, she was at least a foot and half shorter than he, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he gave her a kiss to last a lifetime. As their lips touched for the first time, Talitha was sure she had died, for she had never been so happy or felt so at peace. Not even the elation she had felt on the Quidditch pitch just moments earlier compared to what she was feeling as Charlie deepened the kiss. She felt as if her entire life had led to this moment and the world was perfect at that exact point in time.

When Charlie pulled back to look at her, he grinned like a little boy and she hugged him tightly. He sat her down and took her hand. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the tops of her fingers. She smiled warmly and laced her fingers through his. Without another word, the pair made their way to the party being thrown in the Common Room.

Talitha smiled as she remembered her first kiss with Charlie. For the rest of the term and throughout the summer, their relationship had only grown. It was during those times that she was experiencing true love, although she wouldn't realize it until years later. Those precious months with Charlie were the best of her life, but all too soon reality had turned a cruel twist. Charlie had accepted an apprenticeship in Romania studying and working with dragons. She was thrilled for the opportunity that Charlie had been given but she knew what they had would have to stop when he left. Talitha was set on becoming an Auror and with Dumbledore's persuasion the Ministry had allowed her to enter the training process even though she hadn't come of age yet. Charlie never asked Talitha to come with him and she never asked him to stay, they both knew that if they asked the other, then that person's dreams would never be fulfilled. But that didn't make saying goodbye any easier…

A/N: If you like this story let me know, reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	4. Queen of My Heart

"So here we stand

In our secret place

Where the sound of the crowd

Is so far away

You take my hand

And it feels like home

We both understand

It's where we belong

So how do I say

Do I say goodbye

We both have our dreams

We both wanna fly

So let's take tonight

To carry us through

The lonely times

I'll always look back

As I walk away

This memory will last for eternity

And all of our tears

Will be lost in the rain

When I find my way back

To your arms again

But until that day

You know you are

The queen of my heart

So let's take tonight

And never let go

While dancing we'll kiss

Like there's no tomorrow

As the stars sparkle down

Like a diamond ring

I'll treasure this moment

Till we meet again

But no matter how far (no matter how far)

Or where you may be (where you may be)

I just close my eyes (just close my eyes)

And you're in my dreams

And there you will be

Until we meet

I'll always look back

As I walk away

This memory will last for eternity

And all off our tears

Will be lost in the rain

When I find my way back

To your arms again

But until that day

You know you are

The queen of my heart" Queen of My Heart- Westlife

She curled up a little tighter in Charlie's arms. He tightened his protective embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head. She breathed in the night air and tried to fight the tightness in her throat. She had always prided herself in her strength. She didn't cry tears of anger or grief and had only cried tears of happiness once. She couldn't cry now, she had to be strong because crying wasn't going to stop the inevitable. Charlie was leaving in less than twelve hours.

Neither of them would be getting any sleep so they opted to spend their final hours in the garden of the Burrow. Despite the fact that he was leaving her alone and without anyone, Talitha would not deny herself of these last precious moments with her Charlie. They had only just begun exploring this part of their relationship and now-now it had to end. Talitha couldn't go to Romania with him, as much as she would have loved to. She had work to do at home.

As she mused of a future without her best friend and the man she knew she was in love with, she turned her head to look into his brilliant blue eyes. She saw that they looked sad and she could sense that he shared her fear of appearing weak. He caught her staring and gave her a sad smile.

"Talitha- how am I supposed to go everyday without looking into those gray eyes?" he asked her earnestly.

"Charlie, our lives…it has to be this way," she choked back the hot tears that threatened to flow.

"Talitha, oh Talitha my darling," he took her face in his large hands and she looked away. She couldn't bare this pain. Even after everything she had been through in her life, no pain compared to what she was feeling at that moment.

"Charlie, I can't come with you. My place is here. I have to become and Auror and I have work to do for Dumbledore. This is my destiny, Charlie. You know I would come with you if I could," she braved a look into his eyes once more and almost cried out because of the pain she saw there.

"I can't leave you. I just can't. I'll stay," he told her and at that moment she knew if she would let him, he really would stay for her.

"Charlie, no. I won't let you. You have a path to follow, your _own_ path. I can't be responsible for denying you your dreams. I won't," she told him fiercely.

At that moment she watched as one tear rolled down his freckled face and she took her hand and wiped it away.

"I was so stupid. I should've realized you were more than a best mate years ago," he started and she made to stop him but he silenced her with a quick kiss.

"No I have to say this. Not because I'm leaving, but because it's true. Truer than anything I've ever known. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman alive. You are so brave and strong and intelligent. You are so special and why you've chosen to be with the likes of someone like me, I'll never understand. But I want you to know this- each night as I look at the sky I will think of you, Talitha, my beautiful star. And know that wherever I am, wherever you are, my heart is always with you. I love you, Talitha," and as he said this she gasped. He had never told her he loved her before. She knew he loved her as a friend, but she knew this was different. He loved her as she loved him.

"Oh, Charlie, I love you!" she cried and their lips met in a searing kiss mixed with passion and grief. The pair of them laid wrapped in each other's love for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Charlie bid his family a somber farewell; he knew it would be a while before he saw them again. Talitha had deliberately stayed away from all of the goodbyes. She knew this was the hardest thing she had ever done-letting him walk out of her life. But she knew it had to be. Charlie had hugged his mother a final time and was striding to where Talitha stood near the doorway in the kitchen. He wrapped her in his arms and she threw her arm around him.

"No matter what, you always have my heart," he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Be careful, Charlie," she told him as she touched his face- the face she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"_You_ are the one who needs to be careful. Goodbye, Talitha, I love you," and Charlie was no longer hiding behind the strong façade. His tears were now flowing freely.

"Goodbye, Charlie. I love you always," she walked him out the door and as she watched him Apparate away she crumpled her face in her hands. As Charlie Weasley left her standing in his family's house with a broken heart, Talitha cried tears of sorrow for the first time since she was five years old.

Talitha shuddered at the memory of her heart breaking. The pain and sorrow she felt back then was dull to the pain she was feeling now. This pain was mixed with fear. Charlie had left again, but this time he might not ever come back. She thought of how she had tried to move on without Charlie, but never forgetting him in her heart. She kept busy, that helped. But she couldn't deny that she was miserable without him. Then, Talitha remembered, she resolved to deal with another man in her life, a man who had haunted her for years. Talitha Weasley sat in a rocking chair clutching an old photograph and remembered the man who had broken her heart long before she knew Charlie Weasley.


	5. The Show Must Go On

"Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on,  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.  
Whatever happens, Ill leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
Ill soon be turning, round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Ill face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show -  
Ill top the bill, Ill overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the -  
On with the show -  
The show must go on..." The Show Must Go On- Queen

She knew it was going to be cold and desolate, but she had not prepared herself for the utter despair that was in the walls of Azkaban prison. Three Aurors, who were there on orders by the Minister himself, accompanied her. He was convinced the dementors would not like her presence in the prison, even though she herself was about to become an Auror. She was being led down a long hallway and occasionally prisoners would cry out to them. The place was dreadful and she loathed being there, but she had come to do something she had been longing to do for ten years. As they neared their destination, she asked her companions to hang back. She surrendered her wand to the Aurors and the dementor guarding the prisoner she had come to see backed away.

She crept close to the bars- he was sleeping. As if he sensed her being there, his eyes flew open and he stared at her, bewildered. She mustered ten years of courage and spoke to the prisoner, "Hello, Sirius."

He leapt to his feet and broke into a smile. Probably the first time he had smiled since he heard Lily and James were dead. She hadn't known he would be capable of it.

"Talitha!" he cried out to her, but her face remained like a stone. She stared at him, her eyes wide and challenging.

"I've only come to tell you that from this day forward I will no longer think about you. It will be as if you never existed. You ruined everything, Sirius. We had a life, a family, and you sold us all out. Lily and James are dead and so is Peter. Harry doesn't even know I exist. I should be with him, telling him all he's about to experience at Hogwarts, we all should be. But, no, he is with those awful Muggles and it's all _your_ fault, " she breathed sharply and then continued ignoring the look of pain on Sirius' face, "I used to admire you and I have loved you for all these years, but not anymore. The only thing men in my life do is leave me or betray me. James, Regulus, Harry, You, Charlie…" she hadn't meant to tell him that and she registered the peaked interest on his face at the mention of Charlie's name. She almost broke her icy expression at the thought of Charlie, but as she looked into the gray eyes so much like her own she knew she had to finish what she came to do.

"The point is, I am finished with school now and I am almost completed with my Auror training. I finished Hogwarts two years early and Dumbledore says I'm the most powerful witch he's ever known," she flushed slightly. Dumbledore had indeed said that to her but she didn't tell anyone. She didn't know why exactly she was telling Sirius that, it wasn't as if he deserved to know anything about her or her life but she felt some kind of satisfaction letting him know she was just fine without him. She inhaled again and continued, "I am going to put other people like YOU where you belong. Here, in this awful place. This is the last time you'll ever see me Sirius so if you have something to say do it now," she glared at his mangy hair and his sunken face. This was not her Sirius. He had as good as died ten years ago.

"I have so many questions…Merlin, you're beautiful, you've grown up," he croaked and she could see that he was going to cry.

"Well, that happens. I'm finished, Sirius. Goodbye," and she turned around to leave. She kept her stony expression as was given her wand and as she was Apparated back to London. As she stepped into her rented room at The Leaky Cauldron, she finally broke her expression and began to sob. She pulled the last remaining memory from her pocket. There they were, herself, Lily, James, Harry, and Sirius, HER Sirius. Harry had just turned one and was giggling happily as Talitha flew around on a toy broomstick to entertain him. As she looked at the picture, she focused on the gray eyes of Sirius Black and with a final sob, she ripped it to shreds, "Goodbye, big brother," and she cried herself to sleep.

Talitha Black Weasley couldn't stop the tears now. She put a hand on her belly and cried for her own stupidity. Her other hand was still clutching the old photograph. She had kept the pieces and after her reunion with her brother, she had repaired it. Now the photographs were all she had left of her brother. She had wasted so many years being angry with him and letting her anger blind her love for him. She had dedicated herself to catching Dark Wizards, believing she could somehow redeem herself in the eyes of those around her. She knew the reason no one ever talked to her in school, the reason she was stared at whenever she walked somewhere with a large group of wizards, was because of Sirius. Everyone believed her brother was a murderer. She herself believed it. The only thing she could be grateful for was that she found out the truth before he had died. And then she sobbed some more. Her brother was dead and her husband very well could be. She didn't linger on that thought long, though. She had to believe Charlie was still alive. So she looked at her brother's handsome face laughing at Harry's first birthday party and remembered him some more.


	6. Runaway Train

Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a blowtorch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
I promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

It seems no one can help me now,  
I'm in too deep; there's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray

Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Can you help me remember how to smile?  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded?  
Life's mystery seems so faded

I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just a-drownin in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train

And everything seems cut and dried,  
Day and night, earth and sky,  
Somehow I just don't believe it

Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughing at the rain  
A little out of touch, a little insane  
Its just easier than dealing with the pain

Runaway train, never going back  
Wrong way on a one-way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Runaway train, never coming back  
Runaway train, tearing up the track  
Runaway train, burning in my veins  
I run away but it always seems the same – "Runaway Train"- Soul Asylum

"Black! Shacklebolt! Dawlish!" The rough voice of Rufus Scrimgeour called and Talitha nearly fell out of her chair. He sounded disturbed. She hastily put away the reports she had been working on and followed Dawlish to where their boss was bellowing.

"Listen, there's a problem," Scrimgeour said bitterly as they approached.

"What kind of problem, sir?" Dawlish asked in a timid sort of voice. Talitha was uneasy as well. She had never seen Scrimgeour in such a state.

"There has been an escape from Azkaban," he said somewhat solemnly given the way he was talking to them a few moments ago. Talitha gasped; Shacklebolt raved.

"WHAT? How? WHO? It's impossible!" his booming voice was causing a stir in the Auror office. Now every eye was on the four standing secluded from the cubicles.

"Yes, I know, but somehow, some way a prisoner has managed to do the impossible. Fudge is in a right state and he's pulling everyone off their regular jobs to look for this prisoner. Shacklebolt," Scrimgeour turned to the tall man beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are in charge of the manhunt- Dawlish, Black you are his seconds," he said to them and then turned to the room at large, "Everyone else will report straight to Shacklebolt-now get going," Scrimgeour turned to leave, but Talitha stopped him.

"Sir, you haven't told us who we're looking for," she said quite earnestly.

"Oh-yes, um, right. Everyone-the escaped prisoner is the mass murderer Sirius Black," he paused, Talitha gasped.

"He's considered armed and highly dangerous. We must execute caution," he continued then turned to Shacklebolt, Dawlish and Talitha, "You three, listen, we have reason to suspect that Black has escaped Azkaban to murder Harry Potter," Talitha was caught by Dawlish as she fell slightly.

"Black, if you wish to not be so involved with this case I think we would all understand, but you are one of the best we have and it's imperative that we stop Sirius Black, " he looked at her with a very curious look in his eyes.

She took a very deep breath and then steeled herself against Dawlish, "Sir, I want to be the one who hands my brother back to the dementors."

She had no time to think about how her brother has escaped from Azkaban- it was really quite impossible. She imagined Dumbledore would even have some difficulty, though he probably would be able to. Her brother was very clever, but Dumbledore he was not. How could it have happened? And now Harry was in grave danger. Talitha tried very hard not to think of the days before Sirius had betrayed them all. But it was hard not to envision her brother looking so lovingly at Harry- promising to protect him. And now her meant to kill him. It was a very cruel twist of fate. Would he come after her, too? She could only hope he would. That would make her job much easier.

"Talitha!" Kingsley Shacklebolt called to her, disturbing her musings.

"What's up?" she said as she moved to where Shacklebolt was now hanging pictures of her brother up. What she saw almost broke her heart, if it wasn't already broken. There she was sitting on his shoulders, laughing while he sang to her, very off-key as she recalled.

Shacklebolt registered the look of horror on her face, "Listen, I'm sorry about all this, but we have to have the entire story-his whole life, you know," Shacklebolt told her gently. He gave her a very pained looked and she tried to smile.

"It's ok. What can I do? Where do you want me to go?" she asked, a bit too eager.

"Well, first, Dumbledore had sent a message. He would like to meet with you in Hogsmeade- The Three Broomsticks. From there I wish for you to stay in Hogsmeade, take a room there and be on guard, especially at night. We are preparing for every possible time that Black could be near Potter. When the Hogwarts Express arrives you need to keep a very close watch and I expect Dumbledore may ask you to patrol the grounds of the school from time to time. From what I hear, Harry tends to end up a lot of places he shouldn't be," Kingsley chortled and she managed a small laugh. She had heard that Harry was a lot like James, she only wished she could know for herself.

"But remember," Kingsley's voice was much more serious, "You are not to be seen by those who don't know you exist."

"I understand, Kingsley," she knew very well what he meant by "those who don't know you exist." He meant Harry. Harry could never know she was watching him.

"All right then, Kingsley, keep me informed. I want to know of any sightings, ok?" she gave him a very stern look.

"Of course," he gave her a nod and with that she Disapparated.

She found Dumbledore immediately in the crowd at The Three Broomsticks. He smiled warmly at her and she gave him a feeble return.

"Hello, Talitha. It has been far too long," he gave her a very fatherly look as she sat down to join him.

"I feel about ten years older than I did yesterday," she blurted, not giving him time to make small talk.

"Yes, I think I understand that, but what you must understand is that everything happens for a reason," he said with an understanding in his eyes that Talitha had never had. His eyes were positively twinkling and Talitha had the distinct impression he was hiding something from her.

"I want him caught. He needs to be in Azkaban where he belongs, where he cannot hurt Harry," she said rather like a child having a tantrum, and then continued unusually coolly, "I assume you have set up security for him."

"Naturally. And part of that security is why I asked to meet you here tonight. I want you to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who I daresay can understand the inner workings of Sirius Black much like you," he gestured warmly behind her and as she turned to see who it was she wondered who could possibly know her brother like she did. But when she saw the shabby robes and prematurely lined, young face that Dumbledore was gesturing to, she smiles a very genuine smile.

"Remus!" she leapt from her chair to embrace Remus Lupin, whom she had not seen in quite a while.

He grinned and hugged her tightly, "It's good to see you, Talitha."

Dumbledore looked downright pleased with himself.

"I should think that you two need a catch up- I shall she you both again very soon," and Dumbledore was gone faster than they could say their goodbyes.

As he left them there they both sighed and sat across a table from each other. Talitha spoke first, echoing was she knew was in Remus heart as well, " Oh, Remus. How did it ever come to this?"

There was a soft knock on her door, but Talitha didn't want to answer it. Whoever it was probably had bad news and she would rather sit there, lost in her memories than hear it. The knock came again and a voice called to her, " Talitha, it's me, can I come in?"

She smiled faintly at Harry's voice and moved to let him in. When she saw him standing there she was overcome with all the emotion she had felt since the man had told her Charlie was missing. She threw her arms fiercely around Harry and pulled him to her, determined not to let him leave her, too. He looked quite shocked at her sudden outpouring of emotion.

"I've just come to check on you. To see if you wanted to talk," he told her as he patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Oh, Harry! You are a miracle you know that?" she cried and hugged him even tighter causing him to cough.

Harry looked bewildered as she finally released him and she smiled at him.

"I've just been remembering the men in my life, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, _you_…" and he gave her a look of understanding.

"Charlie's tough. And he loves you very much. He's going to be fine," and Talitha sobbed even harder. She let Harry comfort her and clung to him. So far, he was the only man in her life who hadn't abandoned her either by his own accord or by dying.

"Harry, he has to come back to me, he has to…" she sobbed and gave a great gasp for air.

"So, um-what were you remembering?" Harry was clearly trying to get her to take her mind off of her missing husband, if that was even possible.

"I was just remembering when Sirius escaped from Azkaban. But maybe we should tell the little one here how we came to find out Uncle Sirius was a good guy after all," and she smiled weakly at Harry.

He looked at her stomach and nodded in understanding, "Yeah, tell us the story of how you went to find him after we set him free," Harry encouraged her and Talitha once again found herself drowning in her memories.


	7. Standing At The Edge of the Earth

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but classes have started again here at school. PLEASE PLEASE review! I really enjoy feedback, good or bad!

I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside  
Are you searching for words that you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again   
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday   
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side  
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll...  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me   
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday   
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll...  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
Waiting for someday Believing in someday  
Praying for someday, I'll be...   
Longing for someday Clinging to someday  
Cherishing someday, I'll be...  
Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday  
Wishing for someday, I'll be...  
Living for someday Counting on someday   
Knowing that one day...  
I will see you – "Standing At The Edge of the Earth"- Blessid Union of Souls

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Shacklebolt! Dawlish! Where are you? Talitha!" A very breathless Cornelius Fudge had appeared in the Auror office with a gleaming look of triumph on his face.

"Fudge, what us the meaning of this disruption?" Rufus Scrimgeour looked at the Minister of Magic with distaste.

"They've got him, Scrimgeour. At Hogwarts!" he said in a very irrational voice.

"Who, Fudge?" Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow.

"Black! They've caught him! Where are those Aurors?" Fudge didn't have to look far, Talitha had appeared behind him, paler than normal.

"Sir, I would like to go collect him," she said with a very even voice to Scrimgeour. Triumph. Her brother had been caught. And Harry was safe. Yet, Talitha could not feel happy.

"Of course. Take Dawlish and Shacklebolt. I will meet you at Azkaban; I will go there to prepare for Mr. Black's return," Scrimgeour turned back to Fudge who was now rushing out of the office muttering the name 'Macnair'.

Talitha found her fellow Aurors at her cubicle looking very serene. They knew. Shacklebolt gave her a curious look but all she could manage to say was, "Let's go."

They Apparated into Hogsmeade and sat out on foot toward Hogwarts. As they approached the grounds, Talitha felt an eerie sense of foreboding. Something was not right. She looked to Shacklebolt who was now walking toward the man called Macnair.

"What is going on?" Dawlish called.

"Fudge gas ordered the Kiss. I am collecting the lucky Dementor," Macnair said with a very nasty smile. Talitha blanched and didn't think. She ran. Faster than she had ever ran before. Her colleagues were yelling but she didn't register their shouts. She had to beat Macnair. She had to plead with Fudge. Sirius deserved a lifetime in Azkaban for what he did, but she couldn't allow the Kiss. A part of her still believed the man she had loved was still there. _Maybe I am not cut out for this job_ _after all_, she thought, but then pushed it aside. She had to save him.

Her legs carried her to the familiar castle and she ran for Dumbledore's office, but she heard shouting and on instinct ran toward the voices. In the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing she could hear Fudge, Severus Snape and Dumbledore. All she could hear and register was the word "gone." Then she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time- Harry's. She backed away and went to wait for Dumbledore and Fudge.

"Black!" It was Fudge.

"Sir?" she turned to his voice.

"He has escaped. We have no idea how or where but he is gone. Find him," Fudge barked and left the castle muttering about the Dementors.

Her fear that Sirius' soul had been sucked away was now gone and was replaced by anger. He had eluded justice again. And this time he had help. She knew very well that nothing happened at Hogwarts that Dumbledore didn't know about. He helped her brother escape, she was sure of it. She turned on her heel and stormed his office.

"Ah, Talitha!" he said warmly but she glared at him. All affection she felt for him was gone.

"Dumbledore. How? And more importantly, why?" she said nastily.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about," he said nonchalantly.

"Where IS MY BROTHER?" Talitha roared, shocking the man in front of her slightly.

"Talitha, please sit down. Your brother is an innocent man," he looked at her with the same fatherly look he had always given her and she sat down, utterly confused.

"What? I don't understand," the last of her rational thinking had failed her and she buried her head in her hands.

Talitha listened as Dumbledore explained how Harry had been given the Marauder's Map and how Lupin had discovered Peter Pettigrew on it. How twelve years before, it was Pettigrew who had betrayed them all, not Sirius. Sirius was an innocent man and Harry had saved his life, twice. When Dumbledore finished he looked at her with concern. She looked at him for a very long moment, processing what he had just told her. She was very surprised at what she said when she found her voice, "Harry can produce a Patronus?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes. Reminds me of someone else at about that age."

She smiled slightly, "He's ok, then? Harry? He knows about Sirius?"

Dumbledore looked at her with a sad expression, "Yes, but he still cannot know you. It is for his own good. And yours."

She had known that this would be his answer so she hid her disappointment. All of a sudden, though, it was as if it had just dawned on her that her brother was innocent, "Sirius! I need to find him!" she stood up quickly.

"I wondered how long it would take you," Dumbledore grinned, "He has every intention of sending word to where you can find him as soon as he is safe."

She looked pensively at Dumbledore for a moment, "So, all these years. It was Peter?"

He nodded sadly. And Talitha's eyes watered. But she wouldn't cry. Not for Peter or because of him. Her only concern at the moment was to find her brother. She turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office, and headed back to the grounds. She met Shacklebolt and Dawlish near the gates.

"So? Where to first?" Kingsley asked her, attempting to keep up light tone.

"I need to go home for the night. I'll meet you guys soon," she said as she Apparated to London the moment she was off Hogwarts soil.

The letter came the next morning. It was vague and in code. Thankfully, he knew she was very bright and could follow his instructions. She Apparated to the wizarding shop in this tiny village on some remote Caribbean island then found the Muggle train station. She took the train to the resort and at the front desk she gave the name he had told her to use. The old Muggle woman smiled at her and gave her a rather large hat to wear. She took it happily and left her to go to the courtyard.

She didn't see him over the brim of her hat, but he noticed her immediately. Her pale skin was a dead giveaway. When she heard him call her name she lifted the hat and threw it aside. She ran like she had the night before at Hogwarts and met him by the pool. With everything she had been holding back and everything she had felt for twelve years she embraced her brother. She buried her head into his chest and he held her close. Talitha wept and Sirius held her like he did when she was a little girl, whispering, "It's ok, now, Tally-ho. Big brother is here," with all the gentility that she remembered. He was thinner and had a slight mad look about him, but he was still her brother. All she could manage to say between her tears was "I'm sorry," and he looked in her eyes with his own so much like hers and said, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"We spent the day talking about everything. My life, what had happened the night Lily and James died, just everything. I had to leave him the next morning, but we saw a lot of each other over the next year and then, well, you know what happened," she looked at Harry with sad eyes. He smiled faintly at her and put a loving arm around her.

"He loved you very much," he told her.

"He loved you just as much," she replied.

"I miss him," Harry looked absently at the window.

"I miss him, too, especially right now," she looked at her picture of Charlie. She was distraught and helpless. Talitha Black Weasley didn't know how to be helpless.

"I remember when I first met you, I remember the look in Charlie's eyes. He loves you, he will be ok, for you," Harry looked her in the eyes. And she believed him. She, too, remembered when she met Harry, because it wasn't too long after her very long-awaited reunion with Charlie…


	8. For The Longest Time

A/N: Come on, review, you know you want to!

Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for

Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time

I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for

I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time- "For The Longest Time"- Billy Joel

Talitha Black was still in shock over losing her brother when she got news of Dumbledore's death. She had told herself she was ready for anything; that joining the Order would be easy. Life hadn't been kind to her, though. This war with Voldemort took away the two most important people in her life, within a year of each other. The pain she felt was numbing and made her hardened in a way. She had lost all joy of life and of her job.

For a while Cornelius Fudge had ordered her to spy on Dumbledore and Harry. She was also supposed to be hard at work finding Sirius. She had risked a lot by being a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She also had to jump through hoops to ensure Harry still didn't know of her existence. Every time she came to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, it was late at night, with Harry and the others snoozing in their beds. She visited Sirius on the sly when the kids went back to Hogwarts, but he was still lonely. She knew he needed her and Harry. And the fact that when he died, she couldn't comfort Harry or be comforted by him hurt her a lot.

Dumbledore's death was worse than her brother's in a way. No one thought Albus Dumbledore would die. He was invincible. Yet, then he was gone. She would never forget the look in Arthur Weasley's eyes as he told her. She couldn't understand at first, and then she went numb. He then told her that Bill had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback. This war was taking so much away from them.

Talitha had a lot of preparing to do before Dumbledore's funeral. She knew what was to come. The Order of the Phoenix was about to change drastically, some members more than others. She knew she had to execute the plans Dumbledore had set up. And as she made her way among the witches and wizards gathered at Hogwarts, she stayed in the back careful not to associate herself with anyone Harry would know or recognize.

She stood at the back during the service and remembered the great man that Dumbledore was. He had so much faith in her and she did not know how she was to ever live up to the expectations he had for her. When she heard Fawkes' cry, she shed one solitary tear for her mentor and father figure.

Talitha had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix at her house. It was hers now. Harry didn't want anything to do with it. She didn't like being there, but for that moment, it was the only place she knew they would be safe. They all arrived solemnly and didn't look her in the eyes. She knew the same thoughts were running through their heads. Was Severus Snape really a traitor? And how were they going to continue without Dumbledore?

"I'm going to make this short," she began when the key members had arrived, "I am not in charge and I cannot be Dumbledore. But I do have orders from him and they are this: watch over Harry and use the Order to fight Voldemort. That is all I know. I do not know whether or not Dumbledore planned his death or whether or not Snape is on our side. These are things Dumbledore did not wish me to know. I do know what he and Harry were doing and no, I cannot tell you," she added seeing their curious looks.

"So, what are we to do?" her partner and friend Kingsley Shacklebolt asked her. He was always on her side; it was reassuring to know he was trusting in her.

"What we have been doing, with slight modifications. First of all, Professor McGonagall has been named Headmistress by the School Governors of Hogwarts. She wishes a member of the Order to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tonks has gladly accepted," she smiled motioning to Tonks who grinned at her.

"And what about Harry?" Bill Weasley asked her and she had to force herself not to grimace as she looked at his once very handsome face.

"Leave Harry to me. But what I need from you all is a way to introduce myself to Harry. It is time he knows who I am and what I have to do for him," she bit her lip. For all his advice and instructions, Dumbledore never told her how to break this to Harry. She had always assumed he would do it for her, but on his death her orders were to make herself known to Harry.

"I have a way," a voice called from behind the kitchen door. She knew the voice, but she hadn't heard it in a long time.

The voice's body walked through the door and she gasped. She clutched the table to prevent herself from falling from the shock. The man standing at the door grinned and everyone in the room began talking at once. Some running to him, embracing him, others just asking why he was there. No one seemed to notice Talitha was extremely pale and seemed to be frozen to the spot. She found her voice and spoke softly, and the man motioned for everyone to be silent.

"How?"

"Why, Bill's wedding of course. You will be escorted by someone Harry knows and they will introduce you to him and then you can explain from there," the man said matter-of-factly.

Talitha thought about this for a moment. It was a great idea, actually. She loosened her grip on the table, but she wished all the people in the room would go away.

"And who will be my escort?" she said timidly.

"I will. I'm best man, I think," he asked looking at Bill who nodded.

"Of course you are, brother."

Charlie Weasley stood at one end of the room and Talitha Black at the other, looking at each other. Charlie was grinning at her and Talitha did not know what to say. She hadn't seen him since the summer after their last year at Hogwarts. That was almost seven years ago. She was angry with him for never seeing her and angry because she was still in love with him. Her heart was telling her to run headlong into his arms. But her head was spinning questions as to his motives. She had lost so much and she had needed him then. He wasn't there. _He's here now_, her heart told her. And she listened. She let go of the table and ran to him. He picked her up like he did the time he first kissed her and held on tight. She cried. She cried for everything she had lost and he held her tighter. She didn't notice the others leave the room; she was too wrapped up with the love she had been missing for too long.

Charlie had apologized a million times for not coming when Sirius had died; he wanted to keep his contacts in Romania. She had learned that holding a grudge would only hurt her in the end. She had forgiven him. And now she had someone to tell her fears to. Most of all she had her best friend back in her life. He stayed with her in Grimmauld Place and when the day arrived for Bill's wedding, he kissed the top of her head. It was the most he had dared to do. She knew he wanted to be more than her friend. He had made that clear the first night he arrived. He had held her by the fireplace and told her that he dreamt of her each night and was missing her in his heart. She was wary. She had never loved any man but Charlie Weasley, but her heart was scared to be hurt again. Still, she relished in the kiss he gave her and was more than excited to be arriving on his arm to the wedding.

They Apparated to the Burrow early, to help with all the precautions. She found Molly in a right state. She was nervous about security and trying to tend to the guests. She giggled at the sight. She had missed The Weasleys very much.

Fleur looked beautiful and the wedding was beautiful. Talitha could not concentrate much, she was nervous about talking to Harry. What if he hated her? What if he didn't believe her? She had been waiting for almost sixteen years. Harry was nearly a man. He wasn't the same baby she had entertained with toy broomsticks.

"Stop worrying and come over here," Charlie whispered in her ear as he took her by the hand, smiling a very reassuring smile. She was wearing very large sunglasses; otherwise she knew everyone could have seen the happiness in her eyes. She smiled back at him. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. She had forgotten that.

Talitha sat at the Weasley family table with all the Weasleys but Percy, who had not been in attendance, plus Harry and Hermione. They smiled at her. They all knew her true place except for Ron and Ginny who only knew her as an old girlfriend of Charlie's who had accompanied him to the wedding.

She chatted animatedly with Fred and George and often caught herself staring at Charlie. They both had agreed that it was best if Harry made the first move. And he did.

Charlie was telling Harry about seeing a Quidditch game in Romania recently when her name came up. "Talitha here was quite the Chaser in her day," Charlie said very proudly.

She knew Harry had taken his first good look at her then. He surveyed her then said, "Yeah?"

"Oh, he exaggerates. I'm Talitha by the way," she smiled holding out her hand and removing her sunglasses.

Harry shook her hand and when he did she knew he felt it, too. Recognition. Familiarity. He looked directly in her eyes and seemed to pondering when he replied, "Harry." He looked at her for a long time before blurting out what he had been holding back when he shook her hand, "Not to be rude or anything, but you look like someone I know."

Charlie and Talitha both laughed.

"I should hope so, Harry. Bellatrix I assume. I was always told I looked like her, but I've always thought my eyes were much prettier," she told him trying to keep the tone light.

Harry's mouth had dropped open, "Bellatrix? Are you related to her?" She knew he already knew the answer. Talitha's dark hair, pale skin and heavy-lidded gray eyes were enough to give it away. She was a Black.

"Naturally, but she is only my cousin. And well, I've never really met her," Talitha smiled at Harry, "I don't fancy it either, unless I get to give her what she deserves."

Harry looked at her with a terrified look on his face. Charlie stepped in at that moment.

"Harry, you can guess all day about her, but she's a good guy. She's a Black, Harry and one of Dumbledore's closest protégé's. We went to school together and we were more than friends for a while. She's going to be your new best friend, believe me," Charlie told him fondly.

"How come I've never met you if you are one of us, and how exactly are you going to be my new best friend?" Harry was bewildered.

"I was working in secret for Dumbledore and I will tell you all about it, but not here. And Harry I hope we can be friends. We were once. When you were a baby. But you can make your own decisions about that after I tell you the entire truth," she began but lost her voice when it came time to tell him that Sirius was her brother. She looked to Charlie, desperate.

"Harry do you trust me and my family?" Charlie asked him seriously.

Harry, slightly taken aback by the question, replied, "With my life."

"Then listen carefully. This woman has been on your side since the day you were born. You will have much to talk about, but you have to give her the chance. Do not be angry, that will do no one any good. Just listen and follow her advice," Charlie began, then drew a sharp breath before continuing, "Harry, Talitha is special. She is very special to me and to a lot of other people you are close to. She was important to your parents and especially to Sirius."

"Why?" Harry asked, curiosity in his eyes exactly like his mother's, "Why Sirius?"

Charlie opened his mouth to answer, but Talitha beat him to it, "Because," she breathed deeply, "I am his sister."

"He took that well, don't you think?" Charlie asked her that night as they sat outside in the garden. Everyone else had gone to bed. Harry had been very accepting of her, actually. They had talked for hours, until she had to tell him they would have plenty of time together. The best part was when he hugged her and said he could see Sirius in her eyes and hear him in her laugh. She had choked up at this.

But now, Harry was pushed to the back of her mind as she sat with Charlie in the garden. It was where they had spent their last night together. She had so many emotions flowing through her.

Charlie took her hand and squeezed it. She looked straight into his eyes and he into hers. They stayed like that for a while until Charlie put one hand against her face and pulled her closer. He kissed her sweetly and gently and she melted. The kiss turned passionate and she found herself breathless. She couldn't believe he was there. In front of her, kissing her. How something so good could rise out of all the despair, she was not sure, but she was thankful.

Harry looked at her intensely. She knew he was going to try and stop her, but she couldn't sit around anymore. Charlie had gone in her place and she had just remembered how she had got him back in her life. He had saved her and now she had to save him.

"Harry, I have to find my husband," she said simply.

"I know."


	9. Goodbye, My Lover

(A/N: Sorry it has been a while! School has been keeping me busy! Please review!)

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

"Goodbye, My Lover"- James Blunt

Talitha Black's job had never been easy. She had had her fair share of life and death situations. But she had always been more of a doer, not an observer. This fight was not hers, it was Harry's and she had done all she could to help him win it. Now all she could do was wait for the storm. It would come. The Death Eaters would surely try and kill as many of them as they could. Try to weaken Harry. But Talitha had secured Harry until the time was right. She and the rest of those that loved Harry would most certainly take care of the idiots who called themselves Voldemort's followers. And if Talitha gave Bellatrix Lestrange what was coming to her, well then that would just be an added bonus.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Charlie's sweet voice came from behind her. She took a moment and looked at his face, freckled and friendly. She smiled at his blue eyes and red hair against the backdrop of the Great Hall. They really had come full circle.

"Just you, me, Harry, Voldemort, you know the usual," she said sarcastically and Charlie grinned at her.

"I just wanted to tell you good-bye. My brothers and I are heading out," his expression was suddenly somber and he had an intense look in his eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking and exactly how he felt. They were leaving and they might not return. And if they did, she might not be waiting for them. Any one of them could lose their lives very soon. It was the harsh reality that some things were just worth dying for.

Talitha suddenly lost all rational thought and ran into Charlie's arms. He held her tightly and she could feel his chest heaving with sobs. The tears fell down her face as she cried in fear and sadness.

"I'll come back to you, I promise," Charlie whispered in her ear and she wanted so badly to trust in his promise, but she knew too well that he may not be able to keep it.

"I'll be waiting, always," she told him and she knew that was a promise she would keep no matter what.

Charlie let go of her and kissed her, a very bittersweet kiss. He smiled at her one last time and turned to walk away from her. She felt like she did so many times before in her life. The night James and Lily died, when Sirius was taken to Azkaban and Harry was taken to the Dursley's, the first time Charlie left her for Romania, the night Sirius was murdered and the night Dumbledore was taken in the same. She had lost the men in her life too many times and she was determined to keep both Harry and Charlie this time.

There wasn't much left for Talitha to do but wait for the storm to come. And literally wait at that. She sat down on the steps leading up to where Gryffindor Tower stood. These halls were once filled with so much happiness. They had learned it all in this castle. The good and the bad. And now Hogwarts was reduced to nothing more than a shell holding those who were waiting for Voldemort to strike.

"Talitha," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to see Remus Lupin smiling a very faint smile. She knew the feeling. There wasn't very much to smile about. But his face alone was comforting. The one thing left from her childhood that had not been ripped out from under her. And as she looked at him she was suddenly 5 years old again and she lost herself in tears.

"Oh, Talitha, don't cry," Remus held her gently as she cried soothing her the way he did after Dumbledore told her that her brother would be spending his life in Azkaban prison.

"How did it come to this? How did I become this?" she asked no one in particular but Remus took a shot.

"You were born," he said simply. And she knew he was right. Like it or not, she had been destined for greatness. She could no longer deny the fact that her abilities were different than those of the other witches and wizards she knew. Her brother, Remus and James were all very talented. And Harry was the Chosen One and he happened to be a very talented wizard. But she knew that only Dumbledore could have defeated her in any battle of wits or magic. No matter what she told herself, this was what she was always meant to do.

Talitha looked at Remus for a long moment and took a deep breath, "I think that I am ready."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear. They are here, Talitha," he told her solemnly and Talitha took a sharp breath. They were here. On her beloved school's grounds. And now, she had to take them down.

"All right, I will tell them," she stood and walked to the Great Hall. But she needed not say a word. As soon as the members of the Order saw her face they knew and they all rose as one.

Talitha Weasley woke with a start. She had been dreaming about that day again. She had seen it in her nightmares a million times. The lives lost and how Harry had taken down Voldemort. Talitha looked around, trying to remember where she was.

"Talitha?" Harry asked groggily. She hadn't meant to wake him. She remembered where she was now.

"Shh, Harry go back to sleep, I'm fine," she told him as she shifted in her seat. They were taking the Muggle train into France. Talitha had a feeling where they would find Charlie.

"Well I'm up now. Where are we?" he rubbed his eyes and tried to flatten his hair and Talitha laughed, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, Harry. You just reminded me of your Dad, that's all," she smiled and he grinned.

"So where are we?" he asked again.

"I'm not exactly sure, but we shouldn't be too far away from Paris. When we get there we'll find Charlie," she knew she had a very determined look on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"Because I was just dreaming of the day you defeated Voldemort. I have been dreaming of that day for years now. It replays in my mind so clearly I feel as if I am there. And each time I dream, I remember the things I learned then. I know Charlie is in Paris and it is all thanks to Bellatrix," she told Harry with a malicious smile. Bellatrix Lestrange had given Talitha only one useful thing in her miserable existence: information. And as the train rolled on in the night, Talitha remembered what cousin Bellatrix had told her and silently, sarcastically thanked her. Because it was going to lead her to her husband.


End file.
